Flat display panels have been known for many years, and, in general, such panels have been either D.C. panels in which the electrodes are in contact with the gas in the panel, or they have been A.C. panels wherein the panel electrodes have been insulated from the gas by a film of insulating material such as glass. Neither type of panel has had a useful memory characteristic.